


De carne y hueso

by ak_bennington



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Español | Spanish, First Time, Genjutsu, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Misuse of genjutsu, Rimming, Sasori POV, Smut, Yaoi, masturbati
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Ese viaje juntos en busca de Deidara es la oportunidad perfecta para experimentar todo aquello que no hizo cuando aún tenía un cuerpo humano. [Itachi x Sasori, Smut/lemon, yaoi, ninjaverse]
Relationships: Sasori/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	De carne y hueso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DakinySaskya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakinySaskya/gifts).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí traigo un Itachi x Sasori como regalo para DakinySaskya. Siento haber tardado tanto ¡espero que te guste!
> 
> Esto es un oneshot situado dentro del canon, en el viaje en el cual Itachi y Sasori van a reclutar a Deidara. No me acuerdo bien de algunas cosas así que me disculpo por errores u OOC ¡no es tan fácil juntar a estos dos sin algo sacado de la manga!
> 
> Advertencias: Smut/lemon, yaoi (chicoxchico)
> 
> Disclaimer: "Naruto", sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano nada con esto.

DE CARNE Y HUESO

No puede dejar de mirarlo. Es algo raro que no está muy seguro de haber sentido antes y aún así, con esa sensación de ser tan erróneo como mala idea, mantiene sus ojos fijos en la espalda del muchacho.

Es de pocas palabras, serio, riguroso en el hacer y eficiente. Se le nota que viene de buena familia pues aunque a veces no duda en ser implacable también con sus palabras, tiene aún el aire al calor del hogar y a las faldas de mamá en su lenguaje educado y parco. Está claro que no es más que un chiquillo aún, por mucho que lleve años en la organización y sea de los miembros más confiables de Akatsuki.

El talento. El prodigio, le decían. No era de extrañar que Orochimaru se hubiera quedado prendado de él. No hacía falta pensar mal siquiera para saber que no se trataba solo de su _Kekkei Genkai,_ pues si a su mejor baza se le sumaba un físico joven y atractivo, las intenciones estaban más claras que el agua.

Orochimaru se lo confesó una vez, seguramente no de manera tan casual y desinteresada como lo había hecho parecer, pero así se lo hizo creer como si fuese un secreto entre compañeros. Para alguien obsesionado como él con la inmortalidad, si el recipiente elegido tenía además otros añadidos interesantes pues mejor que mejor. No iba a ser él quien le reprochara haberle echado el ojo a Itachi.

Porque él mismo está haciéndolo en ese momento y no puede evitar que se le vengan a la memoria las palabras y las intenciones de Orochimaru.

Era una pena que ya no estuviera con ellos. Al final la cosa se había ido de las manos y el joven Uchiha no dudó en demostrar sus cualidades para ponerlo en su lugar. Era aún más fascinante verle actuar de ese modo, acostumbrados a su porte sereno y frío.

Aún así su relación como compañero de Orochimaru no había sido mala, después de tener en cuenta que dentro de Akatsuki estaba lo peor de lo peor, y aunque había desertado para _seguir su propio camino,_ ambos habían acabado en términos lo bastante buenos como para considerarse aliados.

Tan solo esperaba que Itachi no lo considerara un foco de amenaza solo por mantener una relación neutral con su antiguo compañero.

Era lógico que lo metiera en el mismo saco por extensión. Durante el tiempo que Orochimaru e Itachi coincidieron, la existencia de Sasori para él había pasado prácticamente desapercibida, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de arreglar ese detalle.

Ambos habían sido asignados para reclutar a un nuevo miembro destinado a ocupar el lugar de Orochimaru a su lado. Al parecer era otro jovencito problemático acusado de terrorismo y con conductas pirómanas. Todo un fichaje. Pero igual o más interesante que el objetivo era el viaje en pareja hasta la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas.

Tenía que ser hábil y cuidadoso si quería mejorar la impresión que el Uchiha tenía de él.

Habían pasado los primeros días en los que lo observaba con atención pero guardando las distancias, analizando sus gestos y maneras de hacer las cosas, buscando los resquicios más ocultos por los cuales acercarse a él sin ser advertido.

Por tanto, la primera vez que se propuso entablar una conversación en serio con él, nada había sido dejado al azar; ni el momento ni las palabras.

Así poco a poco, entre silencios cuando caminaban el uno junto al otro o cuando descansaban al resguardo de la hoguera por las noches, Sasori iba sacando los hilos con cuidado para tejer con ellos la trampa perfecta. No podía precipitarse, así que debía ir con tiento para no dar ningún paso en falso que acabara con todas sus esperanzas.

Está seguro de que jamás ha sentido eso antes. Es difícil de explicar pues su cuerpo no es capaz de reaccionar frente a estímulos. Después de todo, es un cuerpo falso donde lo único que le permite saber que algo está pasando es el latir de su corazón que a veces se acelera, o amenaza con pararse dejándolo sin aliento, cuando alguna vez Itachi ha estado a punto de pillarle mirándolo.

Sasori tiene aprecio por el arte y las cosas que son bellas e Itachi lo es. Y la mezcla de letalidad y hermosura lo hace aún más atractivo. Jamás lo ha sentido, pero Sasori ha leído libros donde se explica las cosas que sienten los humanos cuando experimentan esas sensaciones y está seguro de que en ese mismo instante, sus mejillas deberían estar ardiendo de haber sido de carne y hueso.

La insinuación ha sido clara y el Uchiha no parece escandalizado.

¿Quizás sea porque es joven y no capta las indirectas? ¿Quizás las capta y eso significa que está de acuerdo?

Llevan más de un tercio del viaje en el que ha estado allanando el camino. Tal vez sea el momento de echar a correr en la recta final antes de que el regreso con Deidara diera al traste con todas las posibilidades.

Las llamas de la hoguera iluminan su cara en cálidos claroscuros que bailan sobre su piel. La noche es fría por culpa de la brisa y la proximidad de sus cuerpos es inconsciente, simplemente atraídos por el campo gravitacional del calor humano.

O más bien debería decir que había sido Itachi quien se había acercado más de lo usual, y Sasori había aprovechado ese movimiento para hacer lo mismo. No tiene un cuerpo real pero a menudo la gente suele pasarlo por alto, más si nunca lo han visto. A otros, en cambio, saber qué hay debajo de aquella túnica les produce una morbosa curiosidad. Pero en general, la gente ignora hasta qué punto es un virtuoso del arte de las marionetas y ni siquiera intuyen que él mismo sea una de ellas.

Itachi lo sabe, aunque Sasori desconoce en cual de esos grupos se incluirá. El muchacho es prudente la mayor parte del tiempo y por ahora no le ha hecho jamás una pregunta al respecto. Ni siquiera cuando él, como humano funcional, ha tenido que atender sus propias necesidades físicas. A Sasori no le hubiera extrañado que le preguntara cuando él se quedaba vigilando mientras el joven Uchiha aprovechaba un arroyo que habían encontrado para darse un baño. Habría estado justificado devolverle el favor de la misma manera, haciendo de vigía mientras el otro tomaba su baño, pero ni siquiera lo planteó. Por esa razón, Sasori está casi seguro de que, de algún modo, Itachi sabe cómo es su cuerpo.

Y ahora está a un palmo, chocando casi hombro con hombro mientras extiende las manos para calentárselas en la hoguera.

–¿Tienes frío? –pregunta el pelirrojo, a pesar de que llevan ropa apropiada para estar a la intemperie.

–El clima aquí es mucho más húmedo.

Tiene que darle la razón. No es lo mismo que el clima seco aunque extremo de la Arena. Aquí, la humedad engaña y cala los huesos.

–Siento no ser de mucha ayuda.

–No es culpa tuya.

–No lo es, pero si te hubiera acompañado otro, habría sido diferente –comenta con cierto tono burlón que hace que el Uchiha se gire a mirarlo.

La luz que proyecta el fuego se escurre entre sus dedos, creando aún más sombras en su rostro. Es joven pero las marcas bajo sus ojos se notan mucho más pronunciadas con esa iluminación, haciéndole parecer más viejo y cansado. Viejo no, pero cansado tal vez. No está siendo un viaje demasiado exigente a nivel físico pero hay veces en que lo nota débil. Otras, trata de ocultar que le dan accesos de tos, ya sea apartándose o disimulando.

Todo ello no hace más que reafirmar que su plan es acertado.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le espeta. Itachi cuando quiere puede ser bastante seco e intimidante.

Solo que para Sasori, no es más que un crío. Y se recuerda que él mismo, con su cara de ángel, también lo es para la mayoría de la gente.

–Si yo tuviera un cuerpo humano como tú, podríamos darnos calor. Es normal en situaciones así, como la de dormir a la intemperie, el dormir juntos por esa misma razón –explica Sasori.

No se le escapa el modo en que Itachi arruga la nariz con desagrado y hace un apenas perceptible chasqueo con la lengua, antes de apartar la vista y fijarla de nuevo el fuego. Se esmera en observar sus dedos, moviéndolos grácilmente, y Sasori capta al vuelo su incomodidad, así como el tono ligeramente más subido de sus mejillas.

 _Así que al chico le incomodan estos temas._ Piensa Sasori, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Es consciente de que lo que ha dicho no es nada del otro mundo pero lleva observando ese mismo patrón siempre que le ha hecho alguna sugerencia fuera de tono. La mayoría de las veces, Itachi ha optado por ignorarlo, llevándole a creer al principio que estaba dándole pie a seguir insistiendo. Y ahora está terminando por confirmar lo que había estado sospechando.

Y debe haber un motivo por el que Itachi está reaccionando así.

No obstante, lejos de abrumarse por cientos de posibilidades que podrían incomodar al joven Uchiha, Sasori sabe elegir una de entre todas ellas a la que apostar todas sus cartas.

–Itachi, ¿eres virgen? –pregunta sin pudor, sabiendo donde fijar su atención para leer sus reacciones y su lenguaje corporal.

–Es irrelevante –trata de zanjar inútilmente pues su estoicismo se quiebra con un rubor aún más furioso que antes y un imperceptible halo en la voz.

Esta vez, Sasori no reprime la sonrisa y eso no hace sino aumentar la actitud defensiva del moreno.

–No, no lo es. Piensa en lo afortunado que eres. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo real y vivo que muchos desearían poseer.

–Eso no me hace más afortunado que el resto.

–Si dejamos al margen tus cualidades únicas como Uchiha, pues quizás no, ¿pero sabes la suerte que tienes de poder experimentar cosas?

Aquello parece llamar su atención pues le mira de reojo, quizás esperando una aclaración. ¿Sería Itachi de los que se preguntó qué habría debajo de la túnica de Sasori?

–¿Has llegado a estar con alguien? –de nuevo ve el gesto molesto y rectifica antes de que sea demasiado tarde–, no importa si eres virgen o no, me refiero a estar en la intimidad con alguien, besarse, tocarse…

De nuevo la rigidez le indica que hay algo ahí que rechaza y que le desagrada.

–Puede ser incluso con tu propia famil…

–¡BASTA!

La exclamación le toma por sorpresa pero a la vez le confirma que sus reacciones incómodas se deben al rechazo. Tal vez no al acto como tal sino al ser él mismo quien asesinó a todo su Clan. Quizás no se siente merecedor de sentir ese tipo de sensaciones después de lo que hizo. Es posible que aún recuerde los abrazos de su madre y los besos de su hermano, y no sería de extrañar que jamás llegara a algo más lejos que eso con otras personas.

Cuando Itachi hace el amago de apartarse de él, Sasori le agarra la muñeca. Se miran fijamente y el fuego se refleja en sus pupilas. Está enfadado y ese estado de tensión e irascibilidad le beneficia al pelirrojo porque favorece la toma de decisiones equivocadas. Pero a la vez ese fuego artificial que no está en sus ojos realmente, le llama como una ilusión.

Itachi es el maestro de las ilusiones. Es el plan perfecto.

–Suéltame –amenaza. Da un tirón del brazo y el agarre de Sasori se cierra con más fuerza. Sus ojos le taladran y su sonrisa apenas se dibuja para provocarle–. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Se ceño ligeramente fruncido desvela la poca inocencia que aún le queda. Ese terreno aún virgen no solo de su cuerpo, sino libre de pecado, sin manchas de sangre. No hace falta que diga nada, Sasori ya lo sabe desde antes de que se uniera a Akatsuki, pues la noticia se extendió como la pólvora: heredero poseedor de un codiciado _Kekkei Genkai,_ asesina a todo su Clan, incluidos sus padres y su prometida.

Tenía trece años entonces, ¿qué iba a saber del amor a esa edad y con un compromiso seguramente arreglado desde el nacimiento?

Tal vez es por la situación, en momentos de estrés, que le ataca un golpe de tos. Itachi disimula como suele hacer, gira la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y Sasori simplemente lo deja estar sin preguntar nada, de igual manera que Itachi jamás preguntó por su cuerpo.

Secretos.

–Si murieras… ¿realmente me dirás que no te gustaría saber cómo es?

El rostro de Itachi está lívido cuando lo mira. Puede ser por la tos, que lo ha dejado débil, o puede ser porque encuentra sentido a sus palabras.

–Podrías morir en cualquier momento, recuerda quienes somos y el precio que tienen nuestras cabezas en el libro Bingo… –insiste Sasori, como si añadiera ceros a un talón en blanco que comprara sus posibilidades de ganar en todo esto.

¿Es posible que Itachi lo esté considerando?

Afloja el agarre en la muñeca cuando se acerca un puñado de centímetros más y el chico se mantiene estoico, teniendo en cuenta que casi se rozan la nariz y el cuerpo de Sasori ha avanzado sobre el de Itachi.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dice el Uchiha de nuevo. Sigue mirándolo con los ojos entornados, dejando claro que sabe que hay gato encerrado y que _su bienestar_ es secundario en todo eso.

–Un trato –el aliento de Sasori choca con los labios de Itachi y este hace el amago de abrirlos para decir algo pero el pelirrojo lo calla con su propio dedo recorriendo sus labios con la yema. Estos son suaves pero su actitud es fría y rígida, como si fuese una hermosa escultura.

Pero a Sasori le gustan las esculturas, un método perfecto para inmortalizar la belleza y por eso, le gusta Itachi. Su dedo termina en la comisura de los labios del Uchiha, y justo en ese momento en el que va a volver a hablar, distingue una tonalidad rojiza en él. No tiene duda de que son restos de sangre.

–¿Gano yo algo en ese trato? –pregunta Itachi.

–Lo ganas todo, yo que tú no diría que no –dice justo antes de salvar la poca distancia que los separa.

A Sasori no le importa de donde venga esa sangre ni si el Uchiha tendrá una enfermedad contagiosa como la tuberculosis. Él no puede quedar afectado por ese tipo de cosas como por tantas otras, así que se limita a disfrutarlo mientras puede. El sabor metálico en sus labios es inconfundible, pero lo deja pasar pues está más pendiente de que esa escultura de mármol cobre vida bajo sus atenciones.

Cuesta un poco. Para ello tiene que morderle con suavidad y pillarlo por sorpresa para que despegue los labios que ya están más tibios y húmedos. En cuanto le da la oportunidad cuela la lengua dentro e Itachi reacciona al fin. Nota la duda en sus manos que de pronto se han agarrado a su túnica y tal y como lo han hecho, han perdido fuerza. Sin embargo, el desenlace es el contrario al esperado, pues la reacción de Itachi es separarse con violencia.

–Pensé que te estaba gustando –dice Sasori, con voz inocente y similar expresión. Su cara de niño bonito le ha servido en más de una ocasión para salirse con la suya.

–De qué se trata todo esto. Contesta.

Sasori no se separa pero se acomoda a horcajadas sobre Itachi. Este no lo aparta y le escucha con expectación.

–Tú morirás sabiendo lo que estar con alguien y yo obtendré eso que jamás podré tener.

–Si lo que quieres es sexo, te lo podría dar cualquiera.

–Te equivocas, es algo que solo tú puedes hacer –aprovechando la posición en la que está y que aún no ha soltado del todo la muñeca del moreno, Sasori la dirige hacia su entrepierna donde, por la expresión de sorpresa del chico, parece que acaba de darse cuenta de que allí no hay nada.

Sabe que tiene mil preguntas, pero en cuanto le diga lo que quiere, quedara todo aclarado.

–¿Lo captas al fin? No tengo un cuerpo humano. No puedo sentir nada. Nunca lo he hecho, como tú, porque era muy joven cuando quise preservarme de este modo. Era demasiado ingenuo para sospechar que algún día tendría curiosidad por saber cómo es. Tú, en cambio, aún eres joven pero puedes evitar ese error antes de que sea tarde.

–El _Mangekyou Sharingan_ … ¿no es así? Es eso lo que pretendes, que cree una ilusión y…

–Exacto. Ni siquiera tienes que implicarte físicamente si no quieres tu parte del trato, solo tendrías que dirigir la ilusión y ya está. Aunque, quizás, la mejor idea sea que yo cumpla mi parte primero. Lamento tener mis capacidades tan limitadas –dice Sasori, llevando ahora su mano a la entrepierna de Itachi y satisfecho al notar que toda la situación ha logrado despertar un poco la excitación del chico–. Pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

Nota que el cuerpo del chico se tensa y no lo culpa, es incluso sorprendente que esté accediendo. Así que el pelirrojo es consciente de que debe poner todo su empeño en nublarle los sentidos antes de que recapacite y lo eche todo a perder.

Ocupa de nuevo su boca en la de Itachi, cuyas defensas no caen a la primera pero tampoco se oponen como antes. Sasori no tarda en profundizar el beso pues necesita que Itachi tenga toda la atención en qué hacer con su lengua, en lugar de lo que pretende al colar la mano entre la túnica y palpar su dureza a través del pantalón. Itachi le responde, aprende rápido. ¿No decían que era un genio? Tal vez lo sea.

Como lo es Sasori en estos menesteres.

Son muchos años perfeccionando la técnica así que sabe qué hacer para hacer reaccionar a sus amantes, pues tiene mucha más experiencia de lo que aparenta.

Le gustaría hacerlo poco a poco mientras ambos lo disfrutan pero sabe que no puede arriesgarse a perder el tiempo. Por tanto, se dedica a mantener el ritmo de sus besos, a diferencia de lo que le gustaría, que es recorrer el camino desde sus labios hasta su miembro con besos y mordiscos. Tiene que ahorrarse la parte intermedia y termina metiendo la mano dentro de la ropa.

Itachi se estremece en sus brazos y Sasori ríe dentro del beso, haciendo que le vibre el paladar.

_Buen chico._

Ataca de nuevo sus labios y su erección, comenzando a tocarla con dedos hábiles que enseguida obtienen sus frutos. Es posible que se deba a la inexperiencia pero no necesita más que un par de movimientos de muñeca para tenerlo completamente duro en sus manos. Sabe que no puede dejarle reaccionar, por lo que no se puede detener en el camino, y tras deshacer el beso baja hasta su entrepierna, donde aparta el pantalón solo lo justo para poder metérselo en la boca.

No le quita ojo mientras lo hace. No es delicado siquiera, y eso provoca que las reacciones del Uchiha sean más genuinas. El aire atrapado en sus pulmones durante los largos segundos en los que Sasori se lo ha metido hasta el fondo para después recorrerlo de arriba abajo con la lengua, dan a entender claramente que está impactado. Nota cómo su cuerpo se sacude con cada lamida, y todavía más cuando empieza a succionar con ganas.

Sigue sin quitarle ojo pues en todos esos años, es lo único que ha podido obtener de las personas con las que ha estado. Nunca ha conocido el sexo al completo por la falta de genitales, pero sí pudo aprender a hacer milagros con sus manos y su boca y ver en la piel de otros el resultado de sus acciones, en sus sonidos y gestos como debería haber podido hacerlo él si hubiese sido como ellos. Así que de algún modo, se había acostumbrado a encontrar placer en el disfrute de otros.

E Itachi había resultado ser de los agradecidos. Joven e inexperto, su cuerpo le traicionaba exponiéndolo. Por mucho que tratara de contenerse, Sasori le sacaba mucha ventaja.

Tantea con los dedos entre sus piernas, rozando su entrada, pero Itachi las aprieta y le golpea con la rodilla para que se aparte de ahí. Sasori no se sorprende de que el chico lo rechace pero en cambio haya aceptado el sexo oral, así que decide retomarlo con mucha más insistencia que antes.

Sabe que no le queda mucho, las piernas empiezan a temblarle y nota su miembro dolorosamente duro justo antes de soltar la primera oleada.

Y ha llegado a contar hasta seis. Divina juventud.

Sasori vuelve a reír en su mente al ver que ni siquiera ha sabido controlarlo, mucho menos apartarse. Pero no va a ser él quien se lo eche en cara, cuando ha sido quien lo ha embaucado para que acaben así.

Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Aún siente el sabor en su lengua y sabe de antemano que Itachi va a rechazar que le bese, pero solo quiere comprobar algo.

En efecto, Itachi parece asqueado de que trate de besarlo con ese regusto aún bailando en su boca. Y tampoco le sorprende. El Uchiha ha aceptado tener cierto acercamiento, dentro de las posibilidades que Sasori puede ofrecerle, pero tratando de mantenerse lo más distante que pueda. Inmiscuirse y manchar su imagen en la menor medida posible.

Por eso la opción del _Mangekyou Sharingan_ es muy cómoda para él porque le permite actuar pero a la vez no participar.

–Bueno, ahora me toca a mí –sugiere con la voz juguetona–. Ya sabes cómo es, ahora podrás hacerlo bien realista.

El chico se toma unos segundos en responder, seguramente preguntándose varias cosas acerca de qué tendrá que hacer con el limitado conocimiento que posee.

–Dime cómo lo quieres, trataré de hacer lo que me pidas pero no lo puedo asegurar si no lo conozco.

–¿Acaso todas las torturas que has llevado a cabo bajo esta técnica tenían bases reales? –trata de convencerle, alentándolo a tener confianza en sus habilidades.

–No todas.

–¡Pues esto es lo mismo! –por un momento sopesa la idea de que esa va a ser su primera y única vez que va a tener la oportunidad de sentir algo y cuánto sería justo exigir. Pero enseguida lo descarta, pues aún puede tener un aire a una primera vez verdadera, en la que no se sabe cómo será–. No me importa como sea, solo quiero que ocurra.

–Está bien.

En ese instante, los ojos de Itachi cambian y Sasori entra en el _genjutsu._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El de la Arena es un ninja notable con bastante experiencia a sus espaldas y no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a un _genjutsu._ Sabe que caer bajo el influjo de algo tan poderoso como el _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ a veces se paga con la vida o la locura. Muchos de los que han sobrevivido lo han hecho después de días inconscientes y a menudo arrastrando secuelas cuando no físicas, psicológicas.

Por eso, aunque confíe en las habilidades de ambos, no puede evitar inquietarse cuando Itachi aparece dentro de la ilusión. Están en un lugar igual al que se encuentran ese momento, como si pudiesen estar viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo.

El joven se acerca y lejos de intercambiar palabras, lo primero que hace es besarle. Sasori se deja llevar, sabiendo que esa manera de hacerlo acaba de aprenderla de él hace tan solo unos minutos pero todo se siente totalmente diferente.

Es cuando la mano de Itachi desliza la túnica sobre sus hombros y comienza a desnudarle sin romper el beso en ningún momento, cuando se da cuenta de que puede sentir el roce de sus cuerpos en su piel a través de las capas de ropa que poco a poco van apilándose a sus pies.

Nota el frío, ese frío húmedo que Itachi trataba de calmar al calor del fuego. Y casi quiere reír por lo extraño que es poder diferenciar el frío seco, o el húmedo, o cómo la piel de todo el cuerpo se le eriza al quedar al descubierto y siendo recorrida por los dedos del Uchiha.

También esa es otra sensación diferente. Puede notar la presión contra su carne. Unos dedos en su nuca y los otros en la cadera, y él se arrima, haciendo que la túnica que cubre a Itachi también desaparezca mientras no dejan de besarse.

De pronto se le ocurre en lo inusual de la situación. Usar un jutsu tan peligroso como ese para algo así… Y no puede evitar preguntarse si a Itachi se le habría ocurrido alguna vez o alguien se habría atrevido a sugerirlo antes que él. No sería raro. ¿O acaso es solo porque él es un pervertido desesperado que ha llegado a esa idea tan retorcida? Mentiría si dijera que no fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando le dijeron que ese viaje en busca de Deidara lo harían ellos dos solos.

Pero no le importa lo que Itachi piense cuando lo tiene besando sus labios y su cuerpo con determinación.

Determinación… es un curioso adjetivo para calificar la pasión y el deseo con el que Itachi le presta atención a cada centímetro de su piel. El beso en ningún momento comenzó siendo inocente sino que desde el inicio fue fogoso, dejándolo sin aliento.

Eso quería decir que Itachi también estaba aprovechando aquella única y valiosa oportunidad.

Interesante…

Sasori no tiene nada que objetar por su parte, así que no se queja cuando el moreno se inclina sobre él, sujetándolo por la cintura y haciendo que quede tumbado en el suelo.

Sasori no tiene nada que objetar a los besos que abandonan su boca y luego pasean por su quijada, ni a los dientes que le muerden la nuez. Se detienen en su cuello donde la piel es fina y sensible y enseguida se amorata cuando el deseo no se puede controlar. Aquí y allá lo nota, un reguero de pequeños pellizcos y saliva que dejan en su piel una obra de arte como las que él admira.

No le da tiempo a disfrutar de la respiración del joven junto a su cuello, el peso contenido a horcajadas sobre su cintura y el largo cabello rozándole el pecho. Enseguida Itachi se afana más abajo, en sus pezones que endurece primero con la lengua y luego toma entre los dientes.

Sasori no quiere cerrar los ojos. La vista frente a él es demasiado hermosa. No solo Itachi, sino su propio cuerpo de carne y hueso, con pulso y sangre donde antes solía haber juntas artificiales para poder mover sus extremidades.

Oh…Nunca reprochó a Orochimaru el desear la inmortalidad pero ahora lo puede entender mucho mejor. Si él pudiera de alguna manera recuperar su cuerpo humano ¿lo haría a cambio de esto?

Un quejido se le escapa de sus propios labios. Es tan extraño escucharse a sí mismo sin esperarlo, acostumbrado a oírlo en boca de otros mientras él no siente nada…

La piel de pronto le arde y el hecho de sentir cómo aumenta y cómo es capaz de notarlo a la perfección hace que todavía se sonroje más.

Itachi desciende por su abdomen y Sasori ve cómo se aleja de su alcance. Alarga la mano, como un último capricho para que no se vaya, tal vez para acariciar su rostro o su pelo, pero el Uchiha no se lo permite. En un breve pero rápido movimiento ha pasado de puntillas por su abdomen, ha saltado su ombligo y la lengua recorre inesperada el camino que hay debajo de él.

Quiere mantener los ojos abiertos pero es incapaz de hacerlo cuando todo se le sacude, en un placer contenido e intacto durante décadas, al sentir la mano de Itachi cerrarse sobre su miembro.

No es solo eso, el sentir la mano de otra persona, el no saber qué hará después, ya de por sí es algo que merecería la pena todo lo que le ha costado llegar a esa situación. Es sentir el aliento de Itachi cerca de su ingle, la humedad de su respiración chocando con su erección y aprieta los ojos cada vez que cree que va a notar su lengua sobre su pene de un momento a otro.

Cree que como dure un minuto más va a correrse tan solo de imaginarlo.

Sabe que como Itachi aumente el ritmo un poco no va a haber vuelta atrás y no quiere que se termine. Por nada en el mundo quiere que se termine. Así pues, cuando al fin siente la tan esperada lengua recorrerle por completo con deliberada lentitud, sabe que va a tener que pararlo. Le cuesta aguantar el aire un par de segundos y apretar los párpados en protesta, ahora tiene la punta en la boca y…

 _Maldita sea,_ se recrimina. Se alza sobre los codos con la respiración agitada y logra apartar a Itachi de su entrepierna. Este le mira confuso. Tiene los labios brillantes e hinchados y unas gotas de saliva le resbalan por la comisura de la boca. Le está mirando con extrañeza, como preguntándose qué ha podido salir mal en una ilusión creada por él mismo.

–No quiero que termine ya.

Tal vez sea buen momento para hablar algunas cosas y dejar que el fuego se temple un poco antes de acabar quemado antes de tiempo. Es la ilusión de Itachi y pasará lo que él desee, no obstante, es un chico sin experiencia por lo que él será quien tenga que guiarle. Y a Sasori no le importa cual rol tomar mientras la sangre le hierva en las venas.

Le gustaría decir que también quiere tocarle, que no sea algo centrado solo en su placer, pero no quiere intimidarlo. Es capaz de notar la iniciativa y la curiosidad juvenil liberadas al no ser un escenario real donde su cuerpo de verdad sea el que se vea comprometido. Puede entender ese punto de vista algo prejuicioso pero esperable viniendo de una familia tradicional. Después de todo, en el terreno de las ilusiones cualquier cosa se puede hacer realidad.

–No te he preguntado pero asumo que prefieres ser el activo. Es más fácil para alguien sin experiencia.

Itachi frunce el ceño por la insinuación, y lejos de parecer más intimidante, le hace ver más infantil.

–Así que ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

En realidad no es una pregunta pues poco hay que responder cuando el propio Sasori abre más las piernas, clava los talones en la tierra con las rodillas flexionadas y le muestra cómo se introduce un dedo. Es molesto sin algo que lo facilite pero no se va a poner quisquilloso a esas alturas. No es real, el dolor que pueda sentir no estará ahí cuando salga del _genjutsu_. La gente sobrevive después de ser torturados. A él no le va a pasar nada si se la meten sin lubricación.

El rostro de Itachi se ve impasible, observando cada movimiento como si fuera la primera vez que ve algo y lo quiere aprender al instante. Posiblemente sea eso lo que está sucediendo en realidad. Es muy probable que tampoco se le haya pasado por alto la ligera mueca de molestia que se le ha escapado al introducir el segundo dedo.

Otra vez ha cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta, pues los abre de golpe cuando Itachi le aparta la mano y antes de que pueda protestar, le ha colocado las piernas en sus hombros y sus dedos tibios son reemplazados por una cálida lengua que tantea su entrada a la que no le cuesta ningún problema acceder, ya algo dilatada por los dedos hundidos en ella hasta la segunda falange.

La lengua no es tan larga pero le produce otras sensaciones que le hacen volverse loco. Sasori araña la tierra en intento vano de agarrarse a algo cuando a la lengua se le une un dedo que llega a lugares que con la lengua no puede.

No es tampoco muy profundo, pero sabe cuándo lo ha encontrado porque él está acostumbrado a ver esa expresión de sorpresa en los rostros y las voces de sus amantes.

Es algo que no se puede contener y se desborda y él mismo se da cuenta no solo al notarlo por dentro sino también en los jadeos que se le escapan al ritmo del roce en su próstata.

_Maldita sea._

Lo aparta antes de que esa tensión que ha empezado a burbujear en su bajo vientre comience a crecer imparable.

Y aprovecha la rapidez del gesto para tomarlo por sorpresa y, agarrándose con las piernas a su cuerpo, tomar impulso para dejarle con la espalda contra el suelo. Está confuso y el fuego le baila en las pupilas. Es irónico lo poco que se está acordando del clima en ese instante, pues no importa si es un frío húmedo o seco, ya que todo su cuerpo arde.

–No te asustes, seré yo quien lleve el ritmo, nada más. No querrás estar oyendo cada dos segundos que no quiero que termine –se justifica por si acaso lo hubiera notado como un desafío.

–Es el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ , ¿no sabes cómo funciona? –contesta y el tono es provocador.

Sasori se relame los labios literalmente. No sabe en realidad qué ha querido decir, pero el que quiera entrar en el juego ya le parece motivo suficiente para estar satisfecho.

Tampoco ha sabido hasta ese momento cómo lo ha llevado Itachi, al haberse dedicado enteramente a su disfrute. Pero no hay duda de lo que nota entre sus piernas al apoyarse en su regazo. Intenta ganar algo de tiempo que le permita que su excitación disminuya. El moreno aún está vestido pero son prendas ligeras que no le cuesta deshacerse de ellas. Hace que se alce del suelo para sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza y ahí lo atrapa, para que no se deje caer de nuevo. Atrapa también su boca, que hace demasiado rato que no la tiene, y el joven se sobresalta al notar que le baja el pantalón y deja toda su virilidad a la vista de nuevo.

Cuesta creer que la anterior fuera verdadera y esta sea falsa.

Pero no importa. No deja de besarle cuando se alinea encima de él, no está seguro de si la preparación habrá sido suficiente pero comienza a presionar la cabeza en su entrada. El beso es más agitado, resopla, duele. Tiene el control y puede ir todo lo despacio que quiera pero aún así arde y siente que se va a romper en algún momento.

Hasta que la presión cede un poco y entra con mayor facilidad. Está respirando erráticamente y no se ha dado cuenta de que el beso se ha parado y que tiene el labio inferior de Itachi entre los dientes. Lo suelta antes de que le haga sangre pero para su sorpresa, es el moreno quien retoma el beso de la misma manera apasionada, siendo él quien le muerde la boca en esa ocasión. Es ahora cuando también se da cuenta de que hasta que ha entrado ha tenido los dedos clavados en sus caderas, como conteniéndole.

Sasori piensa que ha hecho bien ya que ahora es él quien decide. Y decide empezar a moverse una vez que la quemazón ha disminuido. Sigue doliendo pero es más llevadero y marcar el ritmo y controlar el ángulo le benefician a la hora de diferenciar qué le está gustando y qué no.

Se mueve un poco, prueba a inclinarse o a encontrar otro ángulo más óptimo. La posición, ambos sentados pero él sobre Itachi, le permite controlar bien el movimiento. Se puede apoyar en sus hombros o su pecho y la penetración es bastante profunda en esa postura, por lo que no tarda en encontrar de nuevo ese punto que desde el principio se notó diferente.

Y es diferente cada vez más, cada vez que se le olvida que no tienen lubricante, aunque sea una ilusión y no sea él quien la dirige. Cada vez que nota que todo su cuerpo se estremece porque acaban de llevarle a ebullición. El ritmo es cada vez más rápido porque necesita rozar ese lugar, ya que cada vez que lo hace es más intenso.

Le faltan dos segundos para que todo él termine estallando. Aún así es capaz de notar el vientre de Itachi contraerse. Este suelta sus labios y se instala en el hueco de su clavícula. Probablemente se esté mordiendo los labios o tal vez le guste esa posición porque puede hundir los dientes en el cuello.

Su propio miembro roza contra el cuerpo de Itachi en el movimiento acompasado de sus caderas y no necesita más estímulo que ese. Se agarra al cuerpo del moreno y baja una última vez mientras le clava las uñas en la espalda. No es en respuesta a eso que Itachi le muerde en el hombro. Puede sentir las pulsaciones en su interior y los músculos tensos de su abdomen al derramarse dentro de él.

Y es lo último que le faltaba para explotar entre los cuerpos de ambos y pintar sus pieles de blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puede decir que está cansado. Ambos están tumbados en el suelo pegados el uno al otro y desnudos. No le quita la vista al Uchiha que también está cansado y a veces amaga con cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Cuando esto ocurre, Sasori se inclina y lo besa, o le aprieta en el brazo o le da una patada. No puede permitir que se duerma ahora que sabe qué quiso decir con lo de si sabía cómo funcionaba el _Mangekyou Sharingan,_ pues sospecha que si se duerme, toda la magia desaparecerá.

El _genjutsu_ es infinito por lo que pueden recrear años teniendo sexo que cuando regresaran a la realidad no habrían pasado más que unos minutos. Era esa la razón por la que a Itachi no le había importado centrarse exclusivamente en su placer en esa primera vez, porque podrían haber tantas como quisieran y en cada una de ellas experimentar algo nuevo.

Sasori se encuentra dudando en si pedirle que lo repitan antes de terminar el viaje en busca de Deidara, pero es consciente de lo absurdo que es pedir algo cuando no ha acabado aún lo que están viviendo. Después de todo, también tiene fecha de caducidad para Itachi, ya que está seguro de que esa sangre que trata de disimular es el motivo por el que ha aceptado participar en toda esa locura. Al final resultará que hay más de adolescente inocente dentro de él que de asesino despiadado.

De momento, cuántas veces y cómo lo hagan no es lo que más le interesa. No dejan de ser sensaciones increíbles que no volverá a percibir jamás. No es realmente importante porque no son situaciones que se den a diario y que le hagan echar en falta eso que no podrá tener.

En cambio, esa proximidad de la que está disfrutando ahora, el calor humano que ambos desprenden y comparten, el cómo es el roce de las pieles desnudas y sus reacciones tan variopintas, es lo que hace que Sasori rompa el silencio con otra extraña petición.

–No quedan más que unos días hasta llegar a la Aldea oculta entre las Rocas pero te pediré un último favor si quieres concedérmelo. No necesito que tengamos sexo todas las noches hasta entonces pero sí quiero poder disfrutar de esto los días que nos queden, darnos calor y sentirme humano de nuevo en las noches frías al resguardo de una hoguera y de un cuerpo cálido –Sasori busca la mirada de Itachi en espera de una respuesta al formular su petición–. Itachi, por favor, ¿me envolverías de nuevo en tu _genjutsu?_

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, espero en os haya gustado. A pesar de ser una pareja muy crack me gustó mucho darle vueltas a una manera de juntarlos y el punto común que encontré me terminó gustando un montón.
> 
> Me gusta Sasori y creo que es un personaje poco explotado así que me gustó escribir esto desde su punto de vista y ahondar un poco en sus motivaciones. Por eso aquí dejé la parte de Itachi un poco en el aire, ya que de él sabemos más y podemos llegar a las mismas conclusiones que llega Sasori (o no).
> 
> Por último, la parte del lemon, si lo hubiese escrito para mi, probablemente habría sido distinta, pero era un regalo así que espero que a ella le guste como quedó.
> 
> Comentarios, votos, kudos, son bienvenidos!
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
